


Clarity

by ywhiterain



Series: Naruto remix [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Clan Politics, Gen, Spanking, alternative continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: While punishing Sasuke, Fugaku takes it too far.





	Clarity

Sasuke was positioned across Fugaku’s lap with his hips slightly raised for maximum efficiency. The normally pale skin of his buttocks were colored a rosy pink from the attention of Fugaku’s palm. He was sniffing and his hands were twitching from the desire to rub away his punishment. 

Mikoto would tell him Sasuke had enough, but Fugaku could only think that Itachi would have submitted more quietly and dutifully accepted his father’s ruling.

He rose his hand and continued to punish his youngest child. Fugaku put more force behind his blows and Sasuke yelped and started to weep openly. 

Fugaku’s heart felt heavy. If things were even a bit different, he could allow for Sasuke’s sensitivity to bloom under Mikoto’s tender care. As it was, with Itachi’s radical rumblings, Sasuke might have to one day have to inherit clan leadership. He was not as well suited to it as his elder brother, who was more even tempered and -

It was not Sasuke’s increasingly pained wails that stopped Fugaku falling hand, but Itachi’s iron grip and pinwheel eyes. 

Itachi’s aura was not murderous, but it was close. Fugaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned his attention back to Sasuke. The blush of Fugaku’s guiding hand had darkened into bruises.

That was unacceptable. Sasuke had misbehaved in class and needed correction. A day or so of tenderness to remind him how to conduct himself is what he has earned. Not this. This would brand him and sink into him far too long.

Fugaku watched wordlessly as Itachi picked up his little brother and carefully took him in his arms. Sasuke was babbling apologies as Itachi soothed him and pressed kisses on his forehead.

“I’ll have him healed at the clinic,” Itachi said. His distaste at his father was as sharp as his hands were gentle with his brother. 

“I’m fine!” Sasuke declared. He tried to wiggle out of his brother’s arms but Itachi grip was sure. “I can take it,” Sasuke’s high voice was so young and innocent, “Father was just teaching me!”

Fugaku sealed away his guilt. He looked at his eldest and said, “Best take him to Tohru-san.”

“Do you she’s had enough practice keeping her mouth shut with the Hyuuga children’s bruises, Father?” Itachi’s voice was like acid. He would destroy the Uchiha, Fugaku thought with terrifying clarity.

“Hinata-chan isn’t loud,” Sasuke said sleepily as his head fell against Itachi’s chest, “she’ll play with me quietly, brother, and then you can train us both.”

Itachi rocked him a little and when Sasuke fell asleep, Itachi fit his father with a deadly look. Pinwheels spinning, Itachi said with eerie calmness, “This never happens again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have more to ideas of fic in this vein if there’s interest.


End file.
